Strawberries and Cream
by twiinklestar
Summary: That smell. He remembered it from somewhere but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was so familiar yet so distant. It was some sort of fruity-ish flavor. JxT Warning: written awhile ago so it's kind of corny.


Strawberries and Cream

**Strawberries and Cream**

That smell. He remembered it from somewhere but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was so familiar, yet so distant. It was some sort of fruity-ish flavor. He followed the scent to the rooftop where the resident psychic was staring at the moon and stars in the dark night sky. He smiled. Slowly and silently, he walked towards her being careful to not make much noise. He stood beside her and watched the moonlight reflect off of her emerald green eyes, which made them sparkle. She was even more beautiful with the light shining on her. Her red curls slightly shimmered and her face seemed to have a silver, illuminating glow. Jay followed her gaze to the sight before them; black sky, bright stars, full moon and few of the lights were actually on in the city. Theresa was still oblivious to the fact that her leader was standing right beside her, staring at the same scene. She turned to go back to her room when she saw the boy. She jumped back and placed her hand on her heart.

"Dear Zeus! You scared me half to death Jay!"

Jay chortled. "Sorry but I've only been here for about -Jay checked his watch- fifteen minutes."

"Really?" asked Theresa.

"Really." Jay answered.

"Wow. I must be pretty dense then."

"Not dense. Just... preoccupied."

Theresa blushed.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Theresa went back to staring at the sky. As did Jay. After a moment or two of silence, Theresa broke it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked, her mind scarcely in the reality world.

"Yeah, it is." Jay said not looking away from the view before him.

Then the comfortable silence returned. But as before, it was broken. But this time, it was Jay who broke it.

"Why did you come up here anyway?" asked Jay.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same here."

"I see."

Silence again.

"Do you always come up here when you can't sleep?" Jay asked.

"Not always. Sometimes I just look out my window."

Silence.

Theresa shivered. It was about 1:00 AM in the morning and it was the middle of fall.

Jay noticed this and walked towards the deck chairs and picked up a fleece blanket that was bunched up on one of the chairs. He wrapped it around her shoulders. Theresa blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." Jay smiled back.

"Jay. I have a question." Theresa calmly stated.

"Hit me."

She took a deep breath. "What do you do if you love someone and you want to tell them but you're afraid that they won't love you back because something might get in the way?"

Jay was envious of this boy that Theresa loved. How could some guy let something get in the way of love? Except in Archie and Atlanta's case where they didn't want to ruin their friendship. Who was he? Whoever he was, he was the luckiest man alive. But who wouldn't love Theresa? She was beautiful and smart and elegant. Like a flower.

Jay pretended to think. "You tell him anyway."

"But how?"

"Give it your best shot."

"Like this?" She inhaled. "Jay, I love you so much. You're a great leader and you care about everybody on the team. You're sweet, kind, generous and trustworthy. Not to mention totally cute."

They both blushed but Jay turned a dark crimson color.

"I'd say that was great!"

Theresa stared at the ground. "I meant it Jay." She mumbled.

Jay couldn't believe his ears. She meant it? She loved him?

"Theresa I love you too! I always have and always will. You're smart and beautiful and the nicest person I've ever met. But what would make you think something would get in the way?"

"Because of Cronus." Theresa still looked down.

Jay placed his hand on her chin and directed it upward to face him.

"I would never let Cronus get in the way of anything Theresa. Especially not love." He gently kissed her and then enveloped her in a large embrace. Then he knew where that smell came from and he knew what it was. It was the scent of Strawberries and Cream and it was Theresa's perfume. Strawberries and Cream, He'd never forget that smell.


End file.
